Quite the Interesting Predicament
by lolkatzzz
Summary: Hermione is having trouble with homework for the first time, and a certain Weasly comes to her rescue. RHr


Title: Quite the Interesting Predicament

Pairing: R/Hr

Setting: 7th year, late one night in the Gryffindor Common Room

A/N I am alive! (crickets chirp) Anyways, I realized that I hadn't written a Harry Potter fic yet, and I am stuck on The 5 medallions, so I wrote this. Please remember to review. If you don't, I'll never advance as a writer, and that's not good. All who review get an imaginary cookie from my imaginary cookie jar!

Hermione Granger stared at her parchment wearily as she twirled the end of her brown hair. She examined the few words thoughtfully, then frowned and cast a quick spell to erase the parchment. She dipped her quill in the ink once more and wrote a few words on the now white parchment. She paused to reread her words, then scowled and cleared the paper once more. For the first time for as long as she could remember, Hermione was completely lost.

The Gryffindor Common Room was empty, for most students had finished their homework and had trailed down to the dining hall. Even Ron had managed to finish his essay on the effects of gillyweed and join Harry in the dining hall.

"How can I not understand this?" Hermione asked herself, flipping through her notes. "Honestly, Harry used the plant for his task in the tri-wizard tournament." She said, as if reminding herself would bring the memories of the day's potions class flooding in. Much to her dismay, her head remained empty of most of the lesson.

Hermione read her notes one more time, the let the notes drop from her shaking hands. She stared into her painstakingly blank parchment, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why don't I remember anything? Professor Snape will give me detention, and Ron will never let me live it down. Now I'm talking to myself? What's next, will Malfoy ask me to tea?" Hermione asked herself, allowing her tears to roll off of her cheek and onto the parchment.

Hermione sat in her chair quietly, think about how stupid she was when suddenly she heard footsteps, and somebody muttering "Parsnip pancakes." She quickly wiped her tears away with her sleeve and shoved the parchment away. As the portrait swung open, she tried to make herself unnoticeable.

"Hello? Oh, 'mione, what are doing behind a chair?" a familiar voice asked. Hermione took a good look at her interrogator. It was Ron, his hat slightly lopsided and his wand poking out from his pocket.

"Oh, hello Ronald. Why is your hat on lopsided?" Hermione asked, attempting to change the subject. Ron paid no attention to her hat question.

'Where have you been? Dinner's already over." Ron said. Hermione sat down in her chair again.

"I've been proofreading my essay for potions." Hermione lied. Ron raised his eyebrows and sauntered over to peer over Hermione's shoulder. "No!" Hermione cried, snatching the paper from view.

"Why can't I read it? Is it really an apology letter to Vikky?" Ron mocked, attempting to grab the paper back.

"No, it's not! I just haven't finished, and I don't want you to see it before it's done." Hermione snapped. "Also, I'd rather you not bring up that particular subject." She finished. She and Viktor Krum had broken up over the summer, and Ron had not let her forget it. Ron shrugged, and Hermione gave a mental sigh of relief.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish my- what, Ron no!" Hermione cried. Ron had snuck up behind her and slipped the parchment from between her fingers.

"Hermione, why haven't you started your essay?" he asked, examining the blank parchment from top to bottom. Hermione scowled and yanked the parchment from his grasp.

"It's none of your business, Ronald." She growled irritably. She threw the blank sheet onto the table and turned away from Ron.

"Are you trying to prove that you can do it faster and better than me?" Ron asked, his temper rising with Hermione's.

"That's not it!" Hermione yelled and gasped in distress. Tears welled up in her eyes again. _Oh no! I can't cry in front of Ron! But, he's just egging me on. Oh no _she thought, looking down and attempting not to blink. However, instinct took over, and the tears dripped onto the parchment.

"Hey 'mione, are you okay?" Ron asked suddenly, suddenly looking seriously at his female friend.

"Go away, and let me finish me essay." Hermione said quietly. Ron walked up to the crying girl put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you need any help?" Ron asked. He'd never thought that he'd ever have to ask Hermione that question. Hermione was silent. Ron pulled a chair over to the desk and sat down next to Hermione.

"You don't have to help me." Hermione said, another tear dripping off of her nose and onto the parchment.

"You're one of my best friends, Hermione. Of course I can help you." Ron said seriously. _Now's your chance! You can tell her how you feel! _A voice inside Ron's head said excitedly. Ron shook the thought away and began to explain the effects of freshwater gillyweed to Hermione.

"Ron, where is everybody?" Hermione asked suddenly, stopping Ron in the middle of a sentence.

"Some stupid Ravenclaw first years set off a Face-Changer right as I was leaving, and everybody's in the Hospital Wing." Ron said.

"I'm glad we have this time alone." Hermione said. _Why did you say that? You can't let him know how you feel _the small voice inside her head scolded. Hermione blushed and looked down at her notes. Ron raised his eyebrows, but restarted his explanation of gillyweed.

About an hour later, Ron and Hermione had finished their lesson and nobody had arrived yet. Hermione's paper was completed, and there was nothing left to do but sit and talk.

"So, are you hungry?" Ron asked quietly. Hermione shook her head and scuffed her feet against the floor nervously.

"I wonder why nobody's back yet." She said. Ron stared at the table and shrugged. _It's now or never, Ron. You never know when everybody will come back. Why don't you just kiss her and get it over with? _The voice in Ron's head said. Ron blushed at the thought of kissing Hermione.

"Maybe we should go see if Harry's okay." He suggested and stood up slowly to leave.

"Ron, wait!" Hermione exclaimed quickly, pulling herself to her feet. "Thank you so much for helping me tonight." She said quietly. They both turned bright red.

"It was nothing. I'm just glad that you're feeling better." Ron muttered looking at his feet. Hermione stepped a little closer.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. I-well, Ron, I just wanted to tell you that…" Hermione stammered. Ron turned back towards Hermione, bright red. Suddenly, Hermione stood on tiptoe and kissed Ron gently. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and returned the kiss. They stood there for a few moments, unaware that the entire Gryffindor House was shuffling in and staring at them. Ron and Hermione broke apart and looked around slowly. Everybody stared at them for a moment, and then burst into applause.

A/N So there's my attempt at a Harry Potter fic. Remember to tell me in review form what you thought. Also, no reviews that say "Oh my gawd, ur fic sux! Hermione and Harry r sooooo totally ment 2 b 2gether. Hermione is 2 good for Ron!111! U should change this 2 a H/Hr immediately!" or other things like that. Those kinds of reviews make me lose faith in the human race.


End file.
